deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu vs. Jin vs. Kyo
FIGHTING GAMES. THREE ENTER. ONE LEAVES ALIVE. ' ' Wiz: Scince the Begining of Time, There has always been conflict And these three take fighting and conflict to the next level. Boomstick: Ryu, The Wandering Warrior, Wiz:Jin Kazama, The Power Hungry Martial Artist, Boomstick: And Kyo Kusanagi, King of fighters Firery Martial artist. Wiz: I'm Wiz And He's Boomstick... Boomstick: And It's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE! Authors Note: Only the game forms of these charecters will be used, so no movies, comic books, animes or anything like that will be permitted. 'RYU' (Cue Ryu's Theme) Wiz:Abandoned at a young age Ryu, was taken in by Gokoen, a hermit who just so happened to be a skilled martial artist. Boomstick: Wish I had a dad like goken... Anyway goken taught ryu the ansatsuken fighting style, a mixture of dirrent martial arts that translats to the assasins fist. Awsome! Wiz: Goken taught ryu a non-leathal version of the fighting style that does not involve killing people.(unless he wants too.) Wiz:Ryuthen left on a journy to become the strongest worrior in the world. Boomstick: Wait what!? A non-lethal martial art? How does that make sense? Wiz: Are you questioning video game logic again? Boomstick, You might over extend your one brain cell. Boomstick: Why you... I'm gonna get you wiz! (Rushes at Wiz) Wiz: Shoryuken! Boomstick:...! Wiz: I may or may not have downloaded some of ryu's moves... Boomstick: Screw you. Wiz: Anyway back to ryu. Ryu has many skills and abilities to help him on his journy. Boomstick: Ryu can use attacks like the hadoken, a fire ball of ki that can deal huge damage upon being charged, next ryu can use that god awful shoryuken(ow.) An jumping uppercut, that deals heavy damage, but lacks range. Wiz: Ryu can also the, senpuyaku a powerful step kick. Boomstick: Ryu can use the Tasumaki Sepai, Or Hurricane Kick. Wiz: Ryu Has a parry Skill that lets him parry any physical attack with ease. Boomstick: But even heros have a dark side. When ryu first entered the world warrior tornoment ryu made it to the final round and fought the current champion named Sagat, and in an epic clash of fists, ryu got reked, like really bad. and Sagat being the good person that he was assumed ryu was deafeted. and as soon as Sagat turned his back, Somthing Dark and evil weled up inside ryu. In a moment of rage ryu lept at Sagat and hit him with a shroyuken so powerful that he tore sagat open, leaving him with a horrible scar. Wiz: This dark poweris known as the Satseynohado, or the same power Akuma used to kill goken... forgot to tell you that. Boomstick: He came back to life. Wiz: Oh... Anyway, This dark power gives ryu an evil form, called evil ryu. Real creative capcom. Anyway this form makes ryu stronger and durable enough to walk through bullets, wich he is already fast enough to dodge, and use a super move called the raging demon, an attack that destroys the soul, and uses your past sins against you and can kill you no matter what. Boomstick: But, to every Yin, there's a yang. Enter Mu-no-ken, or the power of nothingness. This gives ryu complete control over his ki and amplifies his strength greatly. Wiz: On to feats. Boomstick: Ryu Is strong enough to lift a 31-ton boulder, and can destroy biuldings with a single hadoken. Wiz: Ryu is fast enough to dodge bullets,so that means he moves at somewhere around 3,335MPH. Boomstick: Ryu survived an island destroying attack, putting his duribility some where around 415 Megatons of force. Wiz: Ryu is powerful, but he has a lot of weaknesses, such as: *A Binding code of honour (unless in evil form) *Slightly poor stamana. Boomstick: But over all, ryu is on tough fighter who does not back down from a fight. *Ryu: Hadoken! 'JIN' Wiz: At first glance, jin may not look like much, but he became the most powerful man in the world. Boomstick: Jin's mother was killed while he was naught but a boy by a viscous ogre.Jin vowed to train and become strong enough to kill his mother's killer. Kind of repetative if you ask me. Wiz: Whould you say that to his face? Boomstick: No. Wiz: Then don't say it. Boomstick: Anyway, jin has plenty of moves to kick ass, such as the spine cracker, a powerful two hit combo.And here is a list of all of jin's teqchnies. *Spinning flare kick: A fake out drop kick. * 'KYO' 'INTERLUDE' Wiz: Alright The combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'PRE FIGHT' It was a bright sunny day. Ryu walked up the staris to the arena this was his first time fighting two opponents at one time. Ryu was excited at the thought of fighting two opponents, but he was also scared, in fact he was down right terrified. He might lose. But what scared him most was the thought that his dark side might wake up. Jin got their first and looked at the fight posters lining the walls."They didn't get my good side." Jin thought With a grin. "I still look pretty good though."Jin then looked over to the other two sides of the arena. Ryu was there on time. The other guy, Kyo was not there yet. Kyo was rushing to get to his fight on time. "Gotta get there!" Kyo thought feeling flustured.As he rushed up the stairs, he saw what he was up against. "They look like pushovers." Kyo thought, His lips parting in a grin. Kyo stepped forward with confidance. "Let's Fight." Kyo thought, now ready for the fight. 'FIGHT' 'RESULTS' Winner_-_Jin_Kazama.png|If Jin Wins Ryuwins.jpg|If Ryu Wins Winner_-_Kyo_Kusanagi.gif|If Kyo Wins 'NEXT TIME...' ' ' Category:Fistfight Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Supersonicstyle13 season 3 Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Tekken vs King Of Fighters Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles